Loamhedge
Note: This article is about the book. If you were looking for the Abbey, see Loamhedge Abbey. Book Divisions (English) *'Book 1:' "They're Not as Big as I Thought They'd Be" *'Book 2:' "If Only They Were Back Here at Redwall" *'Book 3:' "We Lived One Summer Too Long" (NOTE: These titles are taken from quotations in their respective sections by Fenna, Martha and Bragoon respectively.) Summary One day while Abruc the otter and his son Stugg are out foraging for food, they find the bodies of two badgers; an old one, dead, and a giant one who is barely clinging to life. The otters take the giant back to their colony, where he is revived and reveals himself to be called Lonna Bowstripe. He is told that his attacker is most likely the pirate Raga Bol and his crew of sea-rats, whose ship has been lost and are moving inland. Lonna vows to hunt down and kill the entire crew. He is grateful to the otters for saving his life, but tells them he must go alone to avenge to death of his friend, Grawn. Abruc makes Lonna a bowstring for his journey. Armed with his bow and arrows, he sets out to exact his revenge. Meanwhile at Redwall Abbey, there is a young haremaid named Martha, who is totally incapable of walking, thus restricting her to a wheelchair. She is wheeled around by her hyperactive brother Horty and his friends, Springald and Fenna. While napping in front of the tapestry of Martin the Warrior, Martin and Sister Amyl appear to Martha in a dream, and she is told that the secret to make her able to walk can be found in the ancient abbey of Loamhedge, and that two are coming that can help her. As it so happens, the two in question are Bragoon and Sarobando, two life long friends who ran away from the Abbey as Dibbuns. They survive by tricking small vermin bands and taking their food. This time, it's the gang of the weasel Burrad, whose numbers are at about 13. After Bragoon enters the camp (and Skrodd accidentily kills Burrad) they tell the gang that they must leave Mossflower and never return. Skrodd has other plans, however, and convinces the gang to head to Redwall, where there is a rumor of a magical sword. One night, Skrodd gets killed by the rat Dargle, who gets decapitated during Skrodd's death throes. The bodies are discovered by a midget fox named Badredd, who convinces the gang he was the one who had killed Dargle. They continue on to Redwall, though no one really takes the fox seriously. Bragoon and Sarobando arrive at the Abbey during Summer festivities, and are told Martha's sad story and where the cure can be found. They decide to set out to Loamhedge, but not before Horty's group asks if they can go too. When Abbot Carrul refuses, the trio create a distraction and escape the Abbey. Though they wind up being captured by cannibals, they are rescued by Bragoon and Sarobando, who are not too entirely pleased to see them. Since they are already fairly far from the Abbey and could risk recapture, however, they are allowed to join the quest. Meanwhile, Badredd's group has arrived at Redwall and hold it under "siege" by slipping in through the east wall gate. Realizing he could do with some more troops, Badredd sends Flinky and Crinktail out to recruit some new talent. The two stoats unwittingly run into Raga Bol and his crew, who take over management of besieging the Abbey. The group of questers scale the tall cliffs leading to Loamhedge and enter a cave to avoid the rain. There they find Lonna, and they exchange stories. Lonna encounters Martin the Warrior's spirit during the night, telling him the whereabouts of Raga Bol. Lonna sets out, and the gang from Redwall continue up the cliff face and keep walking to the ancient Abbey. At Redwall, Raga Bol continues to try and break into the Abbey. After an escapade of using a ladder to scale one of the windows, one searat manages to enter the Abbey and is about to kill Carrul when Martha (obeying Martin the Warrior's command) suddenly lunges out of her chair and pushes him away, realizing she now has the ability to stand. Badredd's group managed to escape the Abbey during the battle, and Bol sends Blowfly after them. Instead of finding the escapee's, Blowfly encounters Lonna, who asks him where the Abbey is and then kills him. When Lonna arrives at Redwall, he manages to kill many searats, and due to the efforts of the now mobile Martha, gets inside of the main building and is able to snipe out the crew from there. In a last ditch attempt to kill the badger, Raga Bol tricks Lonna into coming out to the open where a group of spear chuckers wait to slay him. Things go wrong when Lonna seizes Bol and uses him as a living shield against the spears. Then he goes on a rampage and kills every last rat. In the meantime, the expedition to find Loamhedge has resulted in the group finally arriving at the dead Abbey, but the whereabouts of the cure are unknown, as any piece of writing containing a cure would have long since disintegrated. Rather than return empty pawed, Bragoon and Saro tell the young ones to wait outside while they write their own cure, essentially saying that you just need to have faith in yourself, and claiming the paper was kept intact by beeswax. On the way back, the group encounters the Abyss and are attacked by Kharanjul the Wearet and his horde. In an attempt to allow Horty, Fenna, and Springald to get to safety, Sarobando and Bragoon hold off the oncoming forces, eventually pushing the bridge over the edge of the abyss. Though they won the battle, the duo had had many injuries inflicted on them, and they die peacefully shortly after. Seasons after they return to the Abbey, Springald becomes Recorder, Fenna becomes Abbess, Horty joins the Long Patrol, Lonna becomes ruler of Salamandastron, and Martha dances on the walls every season in memory of the two who left to try and find her a cure. [[:Category:Loamhedge Characters|Characters in Loamhedge]] Release details *2003, US, Philomel Books, ISBN 9780399237249, Pub. Date: September 2003, Hardcover *2004, UK, Viking Children's Books, ISBN 0670910686, Pub. Date: February 2004, Hardcover *2004, US, Ace, ISBN 9780441011902, Pub. Date: August 2004, Paperback *2004, UK, Puffin Books, ISBN 0141312823, Pub. Date: October 2004, Paperback *2005, US, Puffin, ISBN 9780142403778, Pub. Date: September 2005, Paperback *2005, US, Firebird, ISBN 0142403776, Pub. Date: September 2005, Paperback *2008, US, Firebird, ISBN 9780142403778, Pub. Date: September 2008, Paperback *2010, US, Firebird, ISBN 9780142403778, Pub. Date: August 2010, Paperback Category:Books Category:Redwall Books